


Opening Night

by CelticComet4ever (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Taron being a gentleman, confused feelings, male sexual content, shy Emmett, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CelticComet4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett O'Hanlon didn’t know he had a type or even considered he was gay until he went to see Kingsman: the secret service and much to his surprise, he gets to meet the young actor, Taron Egerton. And come to find out, they have a lot of common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the Celtic Thunder lads or Taron Egerton personally and I do not wish them any harm. I’m only burrowing them for fun for this little fic.  
> I know I should be working on a couple of other fics, but after reading so many Kingsman fics and watching the movie, (and even watching an interview with Taron and Colin); I couldn’t get it out of my head on how Taron and Emmett would look as a new couple.  
> Oh and this happens near the end of CT’s Christmas Symphony tour.

Colm Keegan and Emmett O’Hanlon walked into their hotel room in the middle of NY City, after Colm unlocked it with one of their keys. It was a two-room little suite. They had a couch and a chair with a medium flat-screen TV along with a desk and desk chair. In the doorway to the bedroom, there was the usual bathroom, refrigerator, microwave and a coffee pot.

Emmett walked through the doorway and noticed they had two queen-sized beds and a reading chair. He turned to face Colm.

“You mind if I take the bed closest to the windows?” he asked.

Colm shrugged. “Be my guest. This is your domain after all. Its only 2:3o and you look exhausted.”

Emmett smiled easily. “Yeah, I haven’t had much sleep since before the cruise. This is my first tour with you guys and I haven’t quite got the hang of it yet.”

“I know. Then go and have yourself a nap. I’m going for a shower.”

Just when Colm was about to close the bathroom door, Emmett remembered something and called out to his friend. “Hey Colm, did you text Em to say that you got here?”

“Shit, no. It’s a decent time at home, right?”

“Won’t matter to him. Text him and tell him I said hi.”

“Thanks for the reminder and will do.” Colm grabbed his phone and closed the bathroom door.

**

Emmett flopped down on the bed next to the window. He stretched himself and got comfortable without bothering to shut out the light or draw the curtains. He didn’t even bother with his signature hat. It felt really good to be lying on a bed, even if it was a hotel bed. Sure, the tour bus beds were all comfortable, but since he was the tall one, they felt a little cramped to be honest.

Emmett turned on his back to look up at the ceiling and placed his hands behind his head. He was exhausted. Well, Sharon had prepped him on their scheduling. It wasn’t just the touring with the lads; it was also remembering his queues, his movements, his solo songs for the cruise, including his two solo songs for CT. 

He believed it was okay to be exhausted because he was the newbie of the group, but he should get used to it. He loved his new job working with Sharon, and he loved his new co-workers. He could care less if Ryan and Neil were married, or the fact that Colm was dating the other Emmet, the one he took over for.

He blushed slightly, remembering the evening he found that out during the cruise, after he had accidentally walked in on them at the end of their annual Comet routine.

He in fact had developed a small crush on Seana, the harpist during the cruise, but he was unsure of where that was going to go, since the ladies were a bit out of his league and also he’s watched her several times flirting with Declan, so he figured they must be dating. So he quietly dismissed that idea.

His last thought before falling asleep, is that he was okay with being single for now. He had a busy life after all and he wasn’t sure if he could handle any type of relationship, long-distance or otherwise.

**

He was startled out of his dreamless nap when he felt someone’s lips near his ear. “Hey E, get up. You’ve got twenty minutes to get yourself ready,” Colm demanded, though his voice was light with some excitement mixed in as well.

Emmett jerked himself into a sitting position, while he rubbed at his ear. He glared at Colm, who tried to look innocent. “You’re an ass, Keegan, did you know that?”

“You’ll thank me later. Now go get ready.”

Emmett looked at what Colm was wearing. It looked a little too familiar. “Colm, is that outfit what I think it is?”

“Yeah, I asked Candice if we could burrow our Christmas outfit for tonight and she said it was okay, as long as we don’t get anything on them,” Colm answered.

“So what exactly is happening tonight?” E asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough, we leave as soon as you’re ready.”

It took Emmett fifteen minutes to take a quick shower and put on his outfit. He finished with brushing his teeth and putting on his favorite cologne. Once he felt like he was decent enough, he rejoined Colm back in their room.

“Whoa, you look sharp, E. I swear if I wasn’t already dating Em, I’d be all over you,” Colm complimented his friend. Emmett tried not to blush.

“Won’t people recognize us in our outfits?” Colm dismissed the question.

“Nah, this is New York, you should know that. It’s too big for fans to take a second look.”

After grabbing their winter coats and their wallets/phones, they headed down the lobby area. The lady at the front desk waved to them as they passed by to get to the front doors.

“Have fun boys and enjoy the movie! I hear it’s going to be brilliant.”

Emmett stopped short just as they were about to enter the wintery air of New York. He gave a sharp glance at Colm.

“What movie?”

“I hope you’ll thank me later, ‘cause I got us premier tickets to see Kingsman: the secret service,” Colm answered with a serious look.

Emmett’s eyes widened in shock. “How in the hell did - ?” Colm held up his hand to stop Emmett’s mid-question.

“It’s a secret. Do you know a good place to eat?”

“Where’s the theatre?”

“Broadway.”

“Right. Then I know the perfect place where we can get a quick bite to eat.”

**

Luckily for them, Times Square was only a block away from their hotel which took five minutes to walk. It was also one of his favorite places to take a stroll down, either on his own, or with his German Sheppard, Shea. He felt a pang of sadness wash over him as he thought about her. He couldn’t wait to see her again when they finally get their well-deserve month vacation.

But now was not the time to get over emotional. He had a job to do and one of them was to keep himself and Colm safe. So he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and straightened to his full height. He led the way with sure steps down a couple of blocks then turned and went down another block to a restaurant. Emmett spoke to the guy at the door and the two of them were taken into the dark restaurant.  

They only had to wait for five minutes before a waiter showed up to take their order. “So what happened to the other lads?” Emmett asked; something that was slightly bothering in his mind. Colm shrugged.

“I don’t know, to be completely honest. All I told them was that you and I had a guy date tonight. They just told me to text them once we got back from the hotel, no matter how late.”

“But it’s only 5:3o, when does the movie start anyway?”

“Eight. But I figured we could go along with the crowd and see the actors first before seeing the movies. It’ll be a blast!” Colm assured his friend.

Emmett sighed. “Bloody hell, Keegan. You’re going to be the death of me. You know I’m not into guys.” Colm smiled.

“We’ll just see, E. I’ll even bet that you’ll fall for one of the lead actors by the end of the movie.”


End file.
